Clary's betrayal
by Alice tone
Summary: What will Jace do when Clary disappears and leaves no trace behind. Will Jonathan make Clary to be like him or will Jace save her? And what happens when Clary meets a mysterious boy called Sebastian?
1. Chapter 1

City of heavenly fire

Clary was walking out of the institute. She had met Jace and her heart was still pounding hard. Clary was walking down the street and her phone rang.

"Clary are you there?" it was Simon. "You scared me to death!" Clary spat.

"Sorry, but you're mum was asking you and well I'm at Luke's you see?" Simon said. "Okay I'll call her. Was that all?" Clary said a little annoyed. "Yeah". Simon said quietly and hung up.

Clary was wondering what was that all about anyway. She was walking in the cold wind slowly until she saw that someone was following her. A man with black clothes and a hat that was pulled deep over the face. Clary started adding her walking speed. The man did it too. Clary turned in a corner of the street and started running. She ran as fast as she could until she couldn't see the man. Clary sighed and suddenly walked into someone. It was the same man who was following her, but now when Clary looked at him more closely he looked more like a teenager. Then he took his hat of and Clary recognized him.

Sebastian.

Jace was sitting in his bed and trying to make an iratze on himself. He could still feel pain from his chest. Suddenly he heard voices from the hallway. They were Alec and Isabelle's. Jace put his stele quickly away and hid his iratze hand when Alec and Isabelle poured into the room. "What is it?" Jace asked. "It's Clary. We can't find her anywhere!" Isabelle said breathing hard. "What do you mean? She was just here about 15 minutes ago!" Jace said. "Well I had something to say to her and I went after her. Then I saw a guy following her and she turned in a corner, but then I saw the guy's face a little when he turned too…" Alec said. "Well who was it and why didn't you help Clary?" Jace asked angrily. "I was trying to follow them, but when I turned into the corner there was no one there". Alec said. "Who was that guy!" Jace spat. Alec sighed. "It was Sebastian".

The last thing Clary remembered was being hit in the head and everything turned dark. She opened her eyes but everything was still blurry. All she could see was a boy sitting next to her in a room that was lighted up with only one lamp. Clary forced herself to open her eyes more and she saw that she was in bed in a black painted room with only one lamp and a chair. And there he was sitting in the chair. Sebastian. Clary wanted to strangle him in the place but she couldn't somehow she started thinking that he was changed. His hair was still the same white, but his eyes were green as spring grass. Clary started thinking that he's you're brother and his always looked after you. Clary saw him staring at her and then Clary suddenly saw him rise from the chair and bent down to kiss her gently. And Clary kissed back and didn't care about the world just Sebastian. Then he rose and gave Clary a shadowhunter gear and Clary felt like doing anything for him. "Clary I know that this is a lot to ask of you, but could you please stand beside me for now on?" Sebastian said. "Of course I will. I'll always be here for you now on." Clary said wondering why did she say that. "Good because I've got some plans for us". Sebastian said and smiled.

Jace immediately rose from his bed and started putting his shadowhunter gear on when Isabelle said that she would meet him and Alec at the library. When Jace was done he and Alec started to the hallway and to the library where Izzy and Maryse were waiting. "Jace and Alec this is the map of our world and this is where Sebastian took Clary". Maryse said pointing a place on the big map that was on the table. "Well how do we know where they are?" Jace said sounding a little annoyed. "You were the one who was with Sebastian so did he mention anything about where they were going?" Isabelle asked and there was silence… "Idris…" Jace said after a few minutes. "What!" Isabelle shout. "I'll warn the shadowhunters in there and you three go there with a portal and help them prepare. I think Sebastian is trying to get more shadowhunters in his lines". Maryse said quickly. "Who's gonna make the portal?" Alec asked for the first time since they arrived. "I was hoping you could ask Magnus to do it?" Maryse said to Alec who had his head bent down to the floor. "Well are you going to do it?" Isabelle asked angrily. "I'll try". Alec said quietly and rushed from the library with Isabelle after him. "Jace I'm asking you only for one thing there". Maryse said. "What is it?" Jace asked. " Look after them will you? They still need you". Maryse asked. "Of course I will". And with that Jace left from the library leaving Maryse watching the big map.

Clary was walking beside Sebastian. They were in a big house apparently and the whole house was painted black from the inside. They were walking in a big hallway wich was decorated only with mirrors that were stained with something that was black and sticky. Even though Clary didn't care about that she only cared about him. She watched as he moved gracefully and quickly. Clary had to almost run to keep up with him. Then they reached two big black doors were

they entered into a big room that looked just like the hallway expect that it had a chandelier hanging from its sealing. The room looked like a ball hall expect the fact that there were no dining tables or music and dancing people only grumpy looking shadowhunters. "Why do we have to hide here. Cant we just go out there and kill them!" said one of the shadowhunters. "No we must be careful otherwise they will kill us. We don't have that many men". Said Sebastian calmly. "As soon as I get my hands on them I'll snap their necks and feed them to the demons!" said another shadowhunter. "Patience that day will soon come". Sebastian said sitting on one of the chairs. "Who's them?" Clary asked with curiosity. "The Clave". Sebastian said and sneered.

"Aren't we there yet?" said Alec with the sound of frustration . "Well that's the third time you're asking and this time it's actually yes". Isabelle said while pointing her finger at the big glass like city. "Finally! Now do we have any clues where they might be?" Jace asked. "Well actually we are supposed to warn the clave first then ask if they know where anything demonic has been happening". Said Isabelle while feeling herself a little proud to be in command. They started walking towards Idris and when they were at the city they decided to go different ways Alec to their father, Isabelle to the Penhallows and Jace to Amatis. It had been a long time since he ad seen her the last time was actually when she had turned to Sebastian's side. For that reason he had to checkout if Amatis' house had clues even just a slight clue could help him. After almost an hour he was too tired and sat to one of Amatis' big chairs. That's when he saw it. A tiny piece of paper a little bit burned. It looked as if some sort of fire message which was never sent on time. Jace looked at the paper's message And this was what it said:

_They plan to destroy us they search for anyone_

_Who has been in the circle and they work from _

_The shadowy house beyond the forests of the lyn Lake they have come to take the red one too._

Jace started from the house like a crazy running to the clave every where looked so peaceful. When Jace reached the clave he ran to the big meeting hall and ran up the stairs to the council's place. "I came here to warn you of the fact that Jonathan Morgenstern is going to attack the clave!" He shouted and sounded a little worn whole hall was quiet till one of the shadowhunters rose and said. "How do we know if what you're saying is true?" asked one of the shadowhunters and with that the whole place was in a mess. Everyone was arguing of him and if it was true what he said. Then somebody shouted. "Enough! Let him tell what he has to say!" It was the council. " I went to Amatis' house and found a fire message Which was never sent!" Jace said and gave the message to the council. He read it and said. "Anyone who knows anything about the house of shadows tell me immediately!" And with that he ended the meeting but asked Jace. "Who is the red one?" Jace was quiet foe a moment then he said. "Clary".


	2. Chapter 2

Clary was given the job to make an example rune of the rune of fearless for the shadowhunters so that they could do them too. Clary watched as the shadowhunters drew the black lines with the stele. To her it looked so fascinating because the runes to her were like beautiful handwriting. Suddenly someone put arms around her and she looked behind and when she saw it was Jonathan she sighed. "What is it do you need an example rune too?" She asked while smiling playfully at him. "Actually I would like you to do them personally on me" he said and sneered at her. He took her hand and lead her in a room were they were just the two of them. He took his shirt off and Clary felt a little embarrassed even tough he was her brother. "What you have seen me without shirt before haven't you?" Said jonathan and with that turned his back to her and Clary started drawing a fearless rune on him. "Done!" Clary said feeling proud of herself. Then he turned and took her in his arms and kissed her fiercely. He fell on top of her in the bed and he kissed her more and more fiercely. "Jonathan you're my brother we can't just…" Clary was saying when he kissed her and said then. " I own you and I've been dying without you so don't say such things". He said with the sound of impatience and Clary forgot all about the fact that he was her brother.

"I can't believe that the council made us search here fro the place where we just got out!" Isabelle said sounding frustrated while trying to keep the lead. They were put to find the shadow house also known as Asran's mansion in the forest with the most dirt. "Hey look over there!" Alec shouted while pointing at a small valley. It was the same valley where Jace saw Hugin and went after it. They started towards the same small house that Jace had seen the last time he had been there. The house looked as if someone could just suddenly open the door and tell them to come in even tough they were dirty with mud and branches. They decided to go around the house. Jace was walking around the house slowly and looking at every window there were and he only saw he same things that he saw the last time he was in the house. Then he stopped something was wrong. He didn't hear the quiet sound of the river or any birds chirping. That's when he realized that he was inside something invisible like a small dome. He realized he couldn't get out of the dome and when he turned back he realized the door on the wall he opened it and entered after a small hesitation.

It was pitch black so Jace had to take his witchlight. The room was really weird it had a lot of books with some sort of chants and rituals of demon summoning. Then he realized the table. On the table there were two books and some warlock language he couldn't understand. There was one thing tough that got his attention the mortal cup. Jace tried to touch it but ended up getting his hand burned. He saw tough that the cup had some dark almost black blood in it. He thought of puking but he tried to keep it in. Then he started to the door but it wouldn't open. He tried to yank the door open but it looked as if it was sealed. He was just so frustrated only thing he could think was hoping Clary would be okay then he heard the door open and saw him. Sebastian. He thought he had seen him already but Sebastian just walked to the table and took the mortal cup and started walking toward the door. Jace only thought how wonderful it would be to kill him in the place but if he would he would never know where clary was. Then Sebastian stopped and turned. "You know Clarissa's just fine with me nothing to worry about". Sebastian said half laughing. "Oh really then let me see her she'll definitely want to leave!" Jace said with temptation to kill Sebastian where he was standing. "You want to see Clarissa well come here tomorrow at dawn and you can meet her" Sebastian said with no sound of worry that Clary would leave him and with that he left.

Clary was sitting beside a window. It was raining. She wondered when Jonathan would be back because he had left quickly as if he remembered something and asked her to wait for a moment. Clary started drawing she drew black lines with the thought of how to take unhappiness and pain away. And there it was a rune like an angel's wing hovering in the dark room as she started drawing it on herself. " There done". Clary said while feeling proud of herself. Something was wrong she started feeling horrible pain on her hand where she had done the painless rune. The rune was fading. She started screaming for help the pain was terrible. She ran from the room down the hall and stairs and when she reached the door and opened it she saw only dark rainy clouds. She started feeling more and more painful, but then she saw a dark figure coming toward her. Jonathan she thought and ran toward him. He took her in his arms while she still screamed a bit. "What's wrong are you okay little sis?" He asked sounding worried. "It burns!" Clary said showing her arm to him and he took it watching it carefully then taking his stele out and started drawing an iratze. "Now what did you do to yourself while I was gone? Jace is going to think that I hurt you?" He asked while drawing the iratze. "I tried to make a rune that could take pain away but it didn't work. And did you say Jace?" Clary said feeling confused. "Well next time try it rather on me when I'm in pain and yes I did say Jace we're going to meet him tomorrow". He said and lifted her in his arms.

When Alec and Isabelle had gotten Jace out they started asking awful lot of questions and Jace had said only that it was some warlocks place or cults place and went straight back to Idris he could only think of the fact that he might be seeing Clary again tomorrow. Jace wondered in the streets thinking if he should ask back up and when he came to the penhallows he got scolded pretty bad it felt ridiculous Then he had explained the situation to Alec, Isabelle, Aline and to Aline's father. Aline's father left immediately to the clave and Aline with him. Alec left to their father and Isabelle and Jace stayed at the house. "What if he isn't going to bring Clary with him. What if its just some trick to get the Clave there?" Isabelle asked Jace sounding a little worried. "He's going to bring her with him. I trust him in that". Jace said with full confidence but in the back if he's mind he was worried that Sebastian wouldn't bring her and he would have just tricked Jace by telling he would bring Clary. Jace stood up and went to one of the penhallows guest rooms and fell to the bed there were so many thoughts in his mind; joy , sadness ,frustration and fear. But he couldn't have fear he was a shadowhunter not a mundane. In the end he fell asleep and started sleeping with no worries of tomorrow.

The morning was intense everyone was quiet or hurrying making preparations. Jace felt weird just to think that he would go to meet Sebastian while everyone else was waiting to make a move. When the shadowhunters left Idris in small groups Jace was the last on to leave. Alone. He started walking toward the forest passing the retaining then he saw somebody in the dark it was Sebastian. "What are you doing here? Weren't we supposed to meet at the small valley?" Jace asked with the sound of doubt. "Well we were supposed to meet there till you said about our little meeting to your friends". Sebastian said and sneered. "Do you really think I wouldn't have any spies in Idris? You are so stupid well good for me that is!" Sebastian said and laughed. Then he gave a signal and all of his shadowhunters attacked Idris. Jace was speechless. All he could think of anymore was killing Sebastian and he started toward him and was going to pierce Sebastian with his sword till he realized that someone came between them. Clary.


	3. Chapter 3

Clary stood between him and Sebastian. She was in a shadowhunter gear ready to battle. "Stop! Don't hurt him!" She shouted and her face was full of worry and sadness. Jace was startled of Clary coming between them. " What are you doing? He kidnapped you and you're protecting him and don't tell it's because he's you're brother!" Jace hurled at her and felt regret right after it. Why did he yell at her like that she didn't deserve it but Sebastian did. " See? She wants to be with me and will because we're going to rule together". Sebastian said with his crooked smile. That was it he couldn't stand it anymore! He lunged at Sebastian and tried to cut his hand off but he jumped over him gracefully and landed next to Clary. They started fighting fiercely while Clary watched in horror but she didn't care about Jace she was worried about Sebastian. Somehow he got his arm cut off and was proud off it. Sebastian fell to the ground yelling and Clary ran over to him. She started drawing something in what was left of Sebastian's arm. Well she couldn't do anything with an iratze so what did she draw. Then Jace saw Sebastians arm putting itself back together. It was a disgusting sight. The bones started growing back together and the flesh was getting back together too. Jace stared in horror as that happened he couldn't win Sebastian no matter what he did if he could put himself back together. Then he got the idea of taking Clary even tough she was probably in some sort of trance because without Clary's rune he couldn't recover. It looked like he saw Jace realize that because Jace saw him taking Clary in his arms. " looks like I'll have to take her to a safer place!" Sebastian shouted to jace while running away with Clary in his arms. Jace immediately stormed after him while hoping he wouldn't lose them out of sight. He ran after them in the woods getting more and more tired while running. Then he reached the lake of Lyn. It was crystal clear and smooth. Then he saw Clary and Sebastian they were watching at each other with not a single move. Jace realized what was wrong someone had just shot both of them with arrows and Clary smiled and started laughing then she fell towards Sebastian who cached her and lifted her up in his arms. Jace started toward them with panic and pain in his chest. Somebody had just shot Clary and he wasn't there for her. When Sebastian saw him coming he said something Jace didn't hear and then they disappeared.

A man was walking in the quiet streets. There were no one else but him and he saw the one he was meeting another man was waiting for him on an alley. The man came closer to the one waiting him and took his hat of showing his black hair. " Did you find anything?" asked the other man. " Show me the money first Beor ". Said the boy with black hair. Beor showed the boy a black case that he opened and it was full of money. The Black haired boy seemed to be pleased he lifted his eyes from the money and took something behind his back. A glowing seraph blade. Beor started backing away and seemed to be furious. He started yelling the black hairs name but couldn't say it to the end because the boy had already cut his head off. The black hair lifted the case and made a devilish grin and walked away. The Boy's name was Sebastian.


	4. Chapter 4

Jace had been in the interrogations far too long the questions were the same. Why didn't he kill Jonathan Morgenstern? What did he say to him? How did his hand heal? Were they talking for long? Jace was sick of these questions but also he had to be there longer because he had injured the guy badly who shot Clary with an arrow. Of course he was mad he was furious and all he wanted to do was brake that shadowhunters neck even if it was an accident. The one who shot her thought that Clary was Sebastian's very important foe. The hell with that everybody should know that Clary was the girl who stopped the war. Sebastian's dark shadowhunters tough disappeared. When the interrogation was over Jace went back to Amatis' house because he had said so to Isabelle and Alec. Jace waited for sleep tp come and take him away into a dream.

Jace dreamed that he was on a cliff and before him stood Sebastian and Clary. They held hands but Jace couldn't go there were they stood. They both had wings Sebastian had dark black ones and Clary pure gold but then he saw what was wrong. Clary's wings started turning black one by one. As if they were taking influence from Sebastian's wings. Jace tried to scream clary's name but even tough she looked at his way her eyes seemed to go behind him. Then past jace soundlessly as a wind went a boy who had wings red as blood and hair black as night. He smirked at jace and went to take clary's other hand. And when they all stood together Clary's other wing started to change red just like the dark haired boy's wings. Jace looked at his own wings that were pure gold and when he looked back at the three of them he realized they were going to jump off the cliff. Jace watched in horror when they jumped off the cliff and as they were gone jace could move again but when he bent over from the cliff he could only see three shiny objects and when he looked closer he saw they were rings two for Morgensterns and one for Verlac.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian was walking down the streets when he saw a girl with fire red hair and fierce look. She was in black gear so it was obvious that she was a shadowhunter. It looked like she hadn't seem him so he used the opportunity to sneak behind a corner. When she got to the corner he snatced her and pressed her to the wall with a blade on her throat. She looked really pretty even though she was quite small. " Who are you and what are you doing in here?" He snapped but the girl didn't answer. He asked her again more louder but she only grinned and said. " I'm just on an errand for my brother". She said and looked at him with her bright green eyes. "What is your name?" he asked with little patience. " My name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern". She said with no hesitation. " Well then Clarissa my name is Sebastian William Verlac". He said and grinned. " So can I go now I told you everything you wanted?" She said wit a calm face. Why wasn't she even scared or terrified? " I'm sorry Clarissa but I think I'll have to take you with me my boss would just love to hear about the girl with magical runes". He said and was starting to lift her up but she kicked him in the stomach. It was a hard kick it took almost all off his breath. When he turned around she was nowhere to be seen. He was impressed by her strength even though her size but he ran after her. He was a quick runner and soon catched her. Now they were running side by side and when he smirked at her she bit her lip and stopped suddenly. She took out a seraph blade and he took one too. They faced each other when their swords met. " You're pretty strong Clarissa!" He said and grinned. " You too Seb!" she said while making his name shorter. "Oh you can call me Clary!" She said and smiled? Why was she smiling? Then he smashed her to the ground and said. " I win you come with me". There was victory in his voice when she stood up and was still smiling. " You should come with me and you could meet my brother too". She said and to that he frowned and started to walk away. Sebastian had already forgotten that he should take her. He couldn't go with her and precise her brother was the one who killed him until Lilith helped him to recover. Then he stopped to watch behind him but she wasn't there anymore. Best for her! He had thought but when he tuned around she was in front of him smirking. He went past her but she just ran beside him and then he started running because he knew she would be too slow to get past him or even by his side. He was annoyed cause he knew she was still there but she was lurking in the shadows.

Jace woke up sweating. It was a terrible nightmare. Then he remembered the black haired boy who had red wings. Jace put on some new clothes and left the house in a hurry. He knew where he was running. To Sebastian's old room. He realized that he should tell someone about it but he thought that could be left for later. When he stormed into Sebastian's room he wasn't surprised to see it empty. Jace slowly walked around in the room watching into every corner but he couldn't find anything. Then he saw it the ring of Sebastian Verlac. He lifted it up in his palms and saw a snake and a V carved in it. He closed his fist over the ring and put it in his pocket and then he felt the sensation of evil that came from the ring. He took it immediately out of his pocket and saw that a picture of Clary started flipping as a projector. He bit his lip thinking how would this end up. Then she started talking. " I leave this for you Jace because if you want to track me you'll have to use this ring. I have touched it many times and it's very important to me so if you still want to track me use it!" Jace watched as the projector stopped and he turned the ring in his hands and put it in his pocket. Then he left in search of Alec. He knew he was the only one could talk to Magnus about it and Magnus could help Jace to find Clary.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian was walking towards the house that looked like it was abandoned many years ago. It was ramshackle and to Sebastian it looked like it could fall apart in just a second even tough he knew it was strengthen with magic. He walked through the hallway without looking in the other rooms because he knew what he would find there. Dead and almost dried mundanes. When he reached the stairs he heard something and looked behind but even tough he had a night vision rune he couldn't see a thing. When he was on top of the stairs and started walking through the room but when he got there he saw his boss looking at him with fearful eyes. He wasn't moving and then he hit his head on the table and started bleeding. It was obvious he was dead but Sebastian didn't care about that since he had been sensing someone else in the room and was now holding his seraph blade and looking through the room when he heard something in the corner. He started at the corner and saw somebody moving when he hit his blade to the wall. He missed it and then he heard a voice say. " Aren't you pleased? You can keep all that money now". Said a female and when he saw the red hair he tensed. Clary? How did she get passed through the wards and how did she kill his boss so easily who was a warlock? " Wow thanks Clary you killed my employer! Oh and thanks for following me!" He was furious but she just stood there and suddenly started laughing. " He was such a weakling! He even begged to do anything just for me to let him live!" She smirked at him and continued laughing. Sebastian stood and watched her. He began to like her even more. " So… You wanted me to come with you and you killed the high warlock of Paris to do that? I guess I can't say no to that". He said and grinned at her. She stopped laughing but she grinned too. " Well my brother would probably love to meet you blood angel". Clary said and gave her hand to him. When he took it she smiled at him and they started walking out. When they stepped out of the house the whole house fell apart and Clary sneered at the noise. This was definitely the right choice to do he thought and asked her. " What's with the blood angel?" She smiled at him and said. " Well you and my brother are the only ones who had demon blood when you were born and have now too".

Jace had made it back to the penhallows and was breathing hard. He was walking to the door when he saw that someone came out banging the doors. It was Alec. " What in the name of…" Alec was going to ask but Jace stopped him. " I need Magnus' help and you're the only one who has his contact!" Jace said but when he saw Alec turning pale he went quiet. " I don't want to talk to him again! Or call him!" Alec said sounding furious. " I have something from Clary!" Jace said showing the ring of Verlac. Alec looked confused when Jace continued. " With this we can track them and she asked me to help her!" Alec looked at him now with more in disbelief than anger. " How did she tell you about it? It's not like she was here?" Alec left the last sentence hanging as a question. " She was telling it to me from a projector and she said that with this I could find her!" Jace looked Alec with his puppy eyes but Alec only eyed Jace with the look that said. " Are you an idiot?". Alec lifted his hands and said. " Well you ain't gonna get help from me! I don't think that's a good idea anyway if she told you that with a ring you could find her!" Jace frowned at Alec when he continued. " We know that she's on Sebastian's side and maybe he wants you to find them". Alec said cooling his voice down a bit. " But what if we could find them and you could avenge Max?" Jace said quietly and when he saw fury in Alec's eyes he knew he had got throw him. " Fine I'll call him but remember I won't do this twice!" Alec said with a warning tone. " For Clary and Max ". Jace said reassuring Alec when they went behind the wards of Idris where they sent Magnus a fire message. It said:

We beg for you're assistance in finding

Jonathan Morgenstern with our clue it is

In Idris with you're help we might find him

So could you pleasly make it here we shall

Have you a prise.

Jace was walking to the clave because he knew he could ask Luke's help. While Alec said he was going to search information about the original Sebastian Verlac. Jace was given the opportunity to talk to Luke for 5 minutes. He told Luke about the dream and the ring when he was ready Luke told him to wait and see what he could say to the clave. Jace was waiting nervously outside the meeting hall's doors. He was wondering what the clave would think about the ring and his dream also he wondered what would they do to it? Surely they wanted to find clues of Jonathan's whereabouts (Jace called him by his original name now cause there were two Sebastian in talk). That's when Jace saw Alec running to him. He had some sort of small pile of papers with him. When Alec finally stopped running he was breathing heavily and Jace guessed he had run all the way. "I found quite a lot of information about him". Alec said catching his breath and handing the papers to Jace. He took the papers and started reading them but he found only some normal information like birth date, shadow hunting experience ect. Then something caught his attention. It was the reason why he had died. Because he hadn't. Jace saw that the paper didn't show that Sebastian was dead. Jace was horrified when he thought how in the end Jonathan never told that he had killed Sebastian. Jace lifted his eyes from the paper and saw Alec looking at him. " Where's Magnus?" Jace asked and at the same time a voice said cockily behind him: " I'm right here Goldie!". Jace turned around and saw Magnus looking at them while leaning on a fence.


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian and Clary had been walking for what felt like 20 minutes and they had barely talked. Then suddenly Clary stopped and started drawing with her stele on air. " What are you doing?" Sebastian asked her and she turned around when she had finished drawing. " I made us a quicker way to go home". She grinned at him when he saw that suddenly a portal appeared in front of them. Clary looked at the portal and turned to him giving him her hand. When Sebastian thought he had no other choice he took her hand and they stepped through the portal.

Sebastian's head was spinning when they dropped out of the portal Clary though landed gracefully when he dropped down on his back. When he stood up he saw that they were in a house that looked a bit too modern. Not that it was too flashy but he thought that Clary's and her brother's house would be kind of like a basement or an abandoned house but no. The house was modern and when he looked around he saw that it was almost like a new couple's house. The house was painted white and it had glass stairs going up. They walked up the stairs passing the kitchen and the glass tables. When they were walking in the hallway Sebastian thought that he could look a bit into the rooms. He opened the first on one the left and looked inside (all of the doors were on the left). The room was clean and it looked like no one had used it before. It had a small table and a closet and on the side there was a small bed. It also had a small bathroom with a shower. When he left the room Clary was waiting for him on the outside with the look that said: Seriously! Sebastian started after her when she begun walking again towards the door on the back of the hall. When Sebastian looked to the next room it looked like cleaning wasn't on the top of the list since there were drawings on the floor and on the walls. Otherwise it looked exactly like the first one and Sebastian could guess this was Clary's room since he couldn't imagine Jonathan drawing like a madman and hanging his pictures on the wall. The next room was the weapons room and all of the weapons looked like they were being polished every day. And the last room was locked even though he tried to yank it open. When he gave up on the door he walked next to Clary who was looking at the door wich was the one he had seen in the end of the hallway when they had climbed up the stairs. " I have to ask why don't you take my weapons away? I could easily kill you on the spot". Sebastian asked partly knowing what she would answer and partly not. " Well first of all my brother and I could easily kill you if you did anything stupid and second I trust you". She told him blushing and he smiled at her. When Clary stopped blushing she cleared her throat and knocked on the door. There was a silence when somebody answered: Come in. Clary opened the door and walked in. Sebastian went after her and was cursing himself for having the night vision rune fading off. The room was pitch black and he couldn't recognize anything in the room. Not even any closets or beds. Then he sensed like somebody was watching him he turned around and felt like he just avoided a deep cut in his arm. He started fighting with the invisible enemy. It felt like he had been fighting for hours when the stranger threw him on the ground. He took his seraph blade and pointed it at the stranger. Then he saw his figures. He was tall and muscular probably two inches taller than himself. He had white hair and black eyes and a devilish grin. He looked down on him and gave his hand. " The name is Jonathan". The guy said and when he took his hand he felt a strong grip in his hand when he pulled him up. " Sebastian". He answered to Jonathan. Then the lights came around and he saw the room more clearly. It had a king sized bed, a big wooden closet, a door that probably lead to the bathroom since he could see a glimpse of a bathtub and in front of the window was a big desk and he could see that Clary was sitting on it and watching them. " I can see that you are qualified to be with us". Jonathan said and gave his hand and Sebastian took it and shaked it. " well since I'm going to stay here could you show me to my room?" Sebastian asked. " Sure!" Clary said cheerfully and jumped of the desk. Sebastian left the room but not before Jonathan had the time to whisper in his ear: remember one single stupid move and you're dead. To that Sebastian just smirked and left with Clary.


	8. Chapter 8

Jace had convinced Magnus to help them with a little money of course since Magnus wasn't with Alec anymore. Jace had seen that Alec wouldn't even want to look at Magnus. So Jace kept quiet for most of the time when the council was talking with them. Magnus had made the portal to Jace, Alec and Izzy only because if there were any other shadowhunters with them they could be spotted. They all stepped through the portal and spinned around until they finally dropped out of the portal.

Jace looked around and realized that they were in some sort of dark alley. There were no lights at all and Jace had already started to doubt that they were in the right place. But then he saw a neon sign over a dark door. The sign was a bit broken and one of the word's letters light was fading but even tough Jace could still the word. Lust. What kind of name is that for a club? Jace thought to himself and nodded Alec and Izzy to follow. Jace opened the door and felt a wave of hot air passing his skin. Jace stepped inside and found himself looking down at the mass of crowded people from a terrace. Izzy and Alec stepped in after him and looked around too. They agreed to go separate ways and look for Clary and Jonathan. Jace looked around the place and found it quite like the pandemonium club. He walked down the stairs while eyeing everyone at the club. The music was loud and the air was getting hotter. The one thing that separated Pandemonium from this club was the fact that there were couples kissing everywhere. Jace felt so awkward around them when he saw a glimpse of red hair. Jace started moving towards the red hair but stopped suddenly and didn't move an inch. It was Clary but she was kissing someone! A tall guy with black hair and black eyes. Jace looked at him and realized that he looked exactly like the fake Sebastian Verlac. Then he heard Clary say his name and was shocked at what she had said. Sebastian.

**1 hour ago:**

Sebastian had gotten the chance to get settled in. His room was the first one just like he thought. He had gotten out of his shadowhunter gear and changed into some sweatpants and a loose shirt. After he had changed his clothes he went downstairs and took a piece of bread and a glass of water. The kitchen was amazing! The counters were all made of marmor and the closets were dark wood. While he admired the kitchen he heard somebody coming downstairs. He turned around and saw Jonathan smirking at him. " Made yourself comfortable already huh?" He asked still smirking. " Well it's hard not to since this place is so amazing!" Sebastian said looking at Jonathan with glowing eyes. "Well just to make it clear to you we're going to a club this night since I have some business there". Jonathan said and pointed at him. "You and Clary are going to keep my back because we have pursuits". He said and looked at Sebastian as to get his acceptance. And Sebastian nodded and continued munching his bread. Then Jonathan took a piece of bread too when they heard loud footsteps and suddenly Clary appeared in the stairs. She was panting and she looked really frustrated. She had two dresses with her. The one in her left hand was red and the one on the right was black. They both were like a bit too long shirts for her and they showed a lot from her bare leg. "Wich one?" Clary asked looking at both Jonathan and me. "Black!" we both answered in unison. Then she looked at both of us and stormed off. We both looked after her a while then continued to eat our breads. " Well I'm going to get dressed too". Jonathan said after finishing his bread. I finished mine's too and hurried upstairs. I took a bit shredded black shirt and black jeans. I combed my hair and left my room. I walked downstairs and saw Jonathan waiting with Clary. He had a clean black shirt and black jeans. Clary on the other hand had his black mine dress and knee high black leather boots. Her hair was resting down on her black leather jacket wich sleeves were up her elbows. Her leather jacket was just short enough to be over her waist. I came down and Clary made a portal rune on the wall. Then we all stepped through it and spinned around until we finally dropped in front of some door with a neon sign over it. Jonathan opened the door and we stepped inside the club.

The club was a lot like any other clubs. It had two floors and we were looking down from the second floor. We looked at the crowded room with people dancing and when I turned around I couldn't see Jonathan anymore all I could see was Clary giving her hand to me. I took it and we went downstairs and started dancing with everyone else. We had been dancing for a while when Clary suddenly took my hand and led me away from the crowd. When she finally stopped she turned around and kissed me. It was hard on the lips first but it slowly turned into a passionate one. She had her hands around my neck and I had mine's on her hips when suddenly I heard somebody shouting Clary's name. I turned around and saw a boy with blond hair and gold eyes looking at us in shock. He was wearing a shadowhunter gear and so was the other boy that came from behind him. He on the other hand had black hair and blue eyes and he was gripping at the other boys shoulder. When I glanced at Clary I could see that her eyes were wide in horror. " Clary what are you doing?" The gold one shouted at her and she shouted back at him: " Why don't you leave me alone? It was you're fault that I was shot with an arrow!" The boy was about to answer when he saw Jonathan coming and he was dragging a body from its hand. The black haired boy stared in horror at the body and the golden one looked Jonathan with eyes full of fury. " Isabelle!" the black haired boy shouted. " As you can see she had attacked me and I was just defending myself. Oh and if you want her back you have to let us go because we don't want make a scene here". Jonathan said while lifting the body a bit and now Sebastian could see it fully. It was a girl with long black hair and she looked really beat up. I turned to look at Clary who was looking at the girl's body like it was from the trash. Jonathan was smirking and both of the boys looked really furious now. They looked like they could leap right at Jonathan and the only thing that kept it from happening was the fact that Jonathan had the girl. Suddenly Clary took the girl's body and threw it to the two boys who took it and the black hair started immediately doing iratzes. The golden boy suddenly fell down and I could see that Clary was standing behind him with a stele in her hand. I saw that she had made an immobilize rune on his shoulder. Jonathan, Clary and I started walking upstairs and towards the door. On the door I took one last glimpse at the three shadowhunters and I could hear the gold boy swearing at us.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace: "I can't believe it!" Why was Clary like that. They had gotten out of the club and gone to the nearest quiet ally and they stopped for a breath. Alec and Jace were hovering over Isabelle who looked badly injured. "We have to take her to the Paris institute! We have no other choice since it looks like she has demon poison in her!" Alec said. "Fine but we have to hurry!" Jace said and they started running down the alley while Alec had Isabelle in his arms.

When they finally reached the institute Isabelle seemed to be getting worser every minute. Jace knocked on the giant wooden doors of the Paris institute. "We have an injured shadowhunter here! Open the doors!" Jace shouted. Alec was getting really impatient but stepped back as he heard footsteps getting closer. Then the door opened and a boy who was a bit taller than Jace and had brown curly hair and bright blue eyes stood before them. " Come inside quickly and follow Deuce he will lead you to the infirmary!" He said and pointed at a guy who looked about 17 years old with blond hair and brown eyes. "Follow me!" the guy (apparently Deuce) said. Alec and Jace hurried after him and when they were in the infirmary Alec laid Isabelle to one of the beds of that were close to the doors. Suddenly there were a lot of people around Izzy and Jace was pushed from the way. He walked out of the doors and started looking for the boy who opened the door. Jace thought he could probably ask if the boy would help them to get Clary back. Jace wandered for a long time in the corridors until he finally heard the boy's voice from the room at the end of the corridor Jace was now walking. He went inside the room and was surprised at what he saw. The room was full of chandeliers and big long wooden tables. The sides of the room were full of books it was a lot more bigger than the library back at the New York institute. And in the middle Jace could see the boy who he had seen when they first came in.

I was reading a book of demonology when I could hear that somebody was closing in to the library. I quickly putted away my book and turned around to see that it was none other than the golden haired boy standing in the door. "I guess we haven't even had any time to introduce ourselves. My name is William Raventail. How about you?" I asked and saw the golden boy hesitating a bit but then giving his hand to me and answering: " Jace Lightwood" I shook my hand with him. " Well then Jace. What brings you to Paris and what happened to you out there?" I asked even though I hated being this polite. " We were trying to find one of our friends who was kidnapped and when we found her she had other company. So I came here to ask for your help in getting her back?" Said Jace. And I have to say he looked miserable. " Didn't you say that she was kidnapped? So why did you say that she had other company? Because to me it seems that she wasn't miserable to be with them" I asked and when I saw Jace flinch I knew something bigger was going on than he told. " Well she wasn't the same when we met her. It was as if she had somehow changed. And we have to help her otherwise she might end up like her brother" Jace said and he looked really serious about it. "So the kidnapper is her brother?" I asked and Jace nodded. " Well what's her brother's name because I don't know many brothers who had to kidnap their sisters" I said and for a moment I saw Jace go numb. Then he lifted his gaze from the ground and looked at me with intense and sad eyes. " Her brother's name is Jonathan Morgenstern…" Jace said and his eyes were full of anger.

When we got back from the club Jonathan seemed to be furious he immediately went to his office and locked himself in there so Clary and I were left dumbfounded at downstairs. Clary said she was going to shower and she left me too. I walked up the stairs and opened the door to my room. It was neat and clean. I took off my shadowhunter clothes and changed into a white t-shirt and grey sweatpants. I then left my room and went to the training room. While training I started thinking of this evening's happenings. We were in the club and Clary and I kissed the two shadowhunters barged in and Clary seemed to know them. She said something about getting hit with an arrow and then Jonathan came between them with some girl's body. Then we made it out of there and back here Jonathan locked himself in his room and Clary went to her's. I was interrupted of my thoughts when Clary came in. She was in a black tank top and grey sweatpants. " I wanted to talk about you of what happened back there" She said and sat to one of the big chairs of the training room and waved for me to sit too. I took the seat and looked at her. " Those were some shadowhunters I used to be with. The boy with the black hair was Alec and the girl Jonathan dragged in was Isabelle. She's Alec's sister. And the one with golden hair was jace. I used to be his girlfriend but then he betrayed me and I got hurt " Clary explained and I thought back at the time when she said that it was Jace's fault she got hit by an arrow. So that's why he was mad. He was Clary's ex. " He wants me back and he doesn't want me to help Jonathan so he is trying to get me" Clary said and looked at me with pleading eyes. " As long as you're with me nothing will happen to you Clary. I'm the kind of guy who doesn't want to give something back he has taken" I said and grinned at Clary who smiled a devilish smile at me and then kissed me. But we were interrupted when Jonathan barged in. " Hey lovebirds I have a job for you. And it's important!" Jonathan said and he's tone was absolute. We followed Jonathan to his office and took seats on the other side of his desk. " I have an important job for you wich is why we cannot yet leave Paris. There is a book of demonology that I need and it can only be found at the Paris institute. So that is why you two are going to get it for me and you need to be disguised because the book is behind some high quality wards. And that is why you're going to be disguised as a shadowhunter couple who escaped the incident that happened at the German institute. And don't worry about the incident I have it all under control " Said Jonathan and smiled wickedly. " Clary I trust you're done with that rune?" Jonathan asked and Clary nodded. " Good then get prepared and when you're done meet me here!" Jonathan said and we left his office and started packing our stuff into suitcases. When I was done I met Clary in her room and she made a rune on my back just above my heart. I immediately realized I was changing. My skin was tanned and my hair was blonde and my eyes were silver. I was also a bit shorter. Clary on the other hand had brown long curly hair and deep blue eyes. We then left to meet Jonathan in his office. He told our identities and what we were like. My name was Arthur Blueshade and I was calm and good at long seraph blades. Clary's name was Alice whitecross and she was shy but good at bow hunting. So it was the opposite of the Clary I knew. We then left the building with a portal Clary had made and we portaled into an ally next to the institute so no one could see how we came there. Clary took my hand and went slightly behind me so she would seem shy then we started walking towards the doors of the Paris institute.


End file.
